Described below are a method and a system for providing speech dialogue applications on mobile terminals, in particular on mobile terminals in vehicles.
In speech dialogue systems a distinction can be made between command and control speech dialogue applications and systems for information dialogues. Command and control systems serve the purpose of inputting speech commands, for example for voice operation of a navigation system inside a vehicle. Speech dialogue systems are not used to input commands to control a device but enable the user to search for information on any desired subject, for example hotel information. In speech dialogue applications the information provided always has to be up to date. Depending on the application it is therefore necessary that the corresponding speech dialogue applications can be constantly, for example hourly or daily, updated.
In mobile terminals, as used in vehicles, up to now only speech dialogue applications have been provided for inputting speech control commands which are updated by data carriers. For example, the voice operation for a navigation system inside a vehicle can be loaded or updated from a CD. Known mobile terminals establish a link to a data network, for example the internet, via a GMS network or a WLAN network. Owing to its low bandwidth, however, a GMS link is not suitable for transmitting speech dialogue applications for the retrieval of information as such speech dialogue applications include very large volumes of data. A WLAN link is not suitable owing to its short range.